<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Won’t You Rain Down Love On Me by Disgusting_Depravity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599716">Won’t You Rain Down Love On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity'>Disgusting_Depravity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lords of Chaos (2018), Mayhem (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Blood, F slur, Gore, M/M, Murder, Rape, Slurs, Stabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s raining,<br/>It’s pouring,<br/>But I ain’t complaining,<br/>Cause I love the rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth/Varg Vikernes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Won’t You Rain Down Love On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Øystein let me the fuck in!” Varg pounded on the main door to Euronymous’ apartment and tried his best to get in, to no avail until he finally responded. </p>
<p>“Who is this? I was busy while you’re pounding on the fuckin’ door in the middle of the night,” Øystein sounded bothered and rather tired, he obviously didn’t want to deal with Varg’s antics at a time like this.</p>
<p>“It’s me Varg, you stupid asshole, I have your contract so let’s get this over with and finally forget about each other”.</p>
<p>Øystein smirked at his will be EX-friend’s remark and buzzed him into the rather small building. Buttoning his shirt as he heard Varg’s army boots stomp against the stairs in rushed motions. Varg stood at the door patiently and flipped his hood back, flashing Euronymous an evil eye ,”well are you gonna let me in or just stand there?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, come- come in,” he stuttered before moving out of Varg’s way so he could swing the door open; without even closing it might I add. And make his way to the dining room table with Øystein. “Well here’s your contract, we won’t have to ever see each other once you sign it. So go ahead! Right under my name...”</p>
<p>Varg was acting rather hostile, this made the butterflies in Euronymous’ turn into ravenous wolves begging to leave this situation he’d put himself in; just by inviting the other man into his house. But this wouldn’t stop him from signing the damned contract, no matter how much he really wanted to stay friends with Varg it was clear he didn’t feel the same way.</p>
<p>“Ya know...even after this is all over, we’re still gonna see each other. On the streets, maybe even on tour...separate tours I mean,” he chuckled to himself while Varg’s mouth went dry with what could be bitterness... maybe anger. At this point the man couldn’t tell, he just wanted to lash out.</p>
<p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Varg slammed his fist against the table and flashed his eyes open; grinning with bared teeth. While he struggled not to reach for the knife in his pocket and start stabbing Øystein right there, he couldn’t help but notice him getting a bit off put and trying to back away.</p>
<p>“Hey man, take it easy. It’s just a joke,” Euronymous took his time in stepping away from Varg until he felt a firm hand pull him by the arm, away from his trail to his desk. </p>
<p>“Hey where the fuck are you going?” </p>
<p>“Chill the fuck out Varg! I’m getting a pen. To sign the contract, like YOU asked me too,” Øystein pulled his arm out of the other mans grasp and continued his path to the study, stopping when he heard heavy steps behind him.</p>
<p>“No you aren’t! You’re going to get your taser, so you can make a fucking snuff film out of my death! But I’m not gonna let that happen, in fact I’m gonna kill you. Just like when Faust offed that fag,” Varg pulled his dagger out in a swift motion before Øystein could even react. Plunging the blade right into his stomach and watching him struggle to make ends meet with the reality that was just bestowed upon his being.</p>
<p>Euronymous tried to stop the dagger with slick bloody hands but he just couldn’t handle the pain; the feeling of it slicing deep inside of his palms made his insides scream out for mercy, his mouth too. “We can talk about this right! Just make up a lie about how you almost killed me, imagine how genius that would be Varg. Take all the credit for this and watch the sales roll in!”</p>
<p>“I’ll take all the credit cause this is my doing, you fucking idiot,” Varg took no time in following Øystein’s bloodied self into the kitchen where he lay against the dining table. Wondering where all the urgency to sign that contract really went. </p>
<p>He made haste to the door before jiggling the handle widely, groaning loudly against the deep cuts on his lower torso. Varg approached him as he struggled, holding up two golden keys,” hey dumbass, your master plan is REALLY missing something.” </p>
<p>Snatching them back up into his hand he set them on the counter near the fridge, deciding to get something nice and cold to drink. Spooning some chocolate mix into milk he had poured into one of Øystein’s glass cups; he took his time in enjoying the sweet liquid. While Euronymous stumbled around on bare feet, trying to find extra keys he’d left in a jacket the day before. </p>
<p>Varg was almost halfway done with his beverage with the keys being found to no avail; until they were. He tried and tried to unlock the door but the blood made the metal too slippery for his shaky fingers to handle and pretty soon Varg was approaching him again with newfound rage. “You tried oh so very hard! But you failed! You failed so hard too!” He stabbed Øystein with each word that came out of his mouth, seething anger bubbled inside him as he smashed the glass on the ground, watching Euronymous slip in his own bloody mess. </p>
<p>Opening the door finally Øystein tripped down the first set of stairs with Varg following him slowly from behind. Grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around just to plunge the knife into his stomach again. Just like a knife through a rich chocolate cake it cut his flesh perfectly and made its way into his glistening insides.</p>
<p>Varg smiled and continued pushing him down the stairs, provoking and taunting Øystein all the way until he collapsed at the bottom of the second flight. “Awww, I didn’t expect you to give up so easily! I wanted a fight from Mr. It was all my idea,” Varg took his time, bending down to Euronymous’ side and stroking his hair slowly. </p>
<p>“I’m- I’m sorry...I just wanted to be your friend again, I’m not lying to you...” He attempted to speak through all the blood pouring from his mouth, mumbling his words while Varg just laughed loudly; right in his face too. </p>
<p>“You expect me to forgive you when you were gonna kill me! It’s not that easy Øystein, it really, REALLY isn’t,” Varg trailed the blade to his dagger up and down Euronymous’ skin, pressing down harder with each second that passed and watched the blood seep from the wound.</p>
<p>But it didn’t take long for him to get bored with that, sighing to himself before taking the knife and sticking it into Øystein’s back. A blood curdling scream followed the slashing before Varg did something he never thought he’d ever do. </p>
<p>Wrapping his thumbs into the waistband of Euronymous’ pants he took them down to his mid-thigh and just stared. Feeling flustered at the sight of his naked body. It’s not something he hasn’t seen before, but near dead Øystein with his ass out was a sight.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for him to get hard though, working up the courage to take him right there; he crawled on top of him, doing his best to avoid the knife lodged in his back. Øystein mumbled some sort of incoherent plea, which was ignored by the man on top of him. And as he pulled his own cock out he couldn’t help but feel a little bad. Defiling a man before his death wasn’t the holiest of things, perhaps after this they can rot in hell together and reminisce on this treacherous memory.</p>
<p>He stuck it in quick, pulling it out slow to make it as painful as possible for Euronymous who was moaning under him. Which he was sure wasn’t out of pleasure. Snapping his hips forward again with force Øystein lifted his head up with a sob and yelled out a plea ,”jus-just fucking kill me! Fuck! Just kill me and rape my dead body but please end this!”</p>
<p>Varg relished in the sound of his tears, pushing his head back down into the thin blood stained carpet. “I’m gonna make you suffer as much as possible; just like you did me.”</p>
<p>He went at a steady pace now, his grunts of pleasure becoming louder and louder. Anyone who was in that building at the time could hear it, and he was glad. It was almost something to brag about, to say you raped the guitarist of Mayhem. Personally, he couldn’t wait till everyone knew. </p>
<p>His thrusts became a bit faster as he rushed to finish up, gripping onto the knife with his left hand now. He ripped it out, causing Øystein to snap back to reality and look at the man raping him, Varg just waved with the dagger in hand and smiled sickly sweet.</p>
<p>Varg could feel the orgasm building up, it was tight in his lower abdomen and ready to explode in a blissful end to this torture. He said nothing when it came on, bucking his hips wildly when it finally happened. Dripping hot drool onto Euronymous’ neck and shoulders. But riding out the orgasm didn’t stop him from finishing the job, taking the dagger into his hand and forcing it into Øystein’s skull. </p>
<p>This was the final blow that killed him, Varg had enough decency to pull his pants up afterwards. Leaving a peck on his still warm corpse. </p>
<p>He wished he could’ve had more time with Øystein, but shit happens and this was the  unfortunate end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adored writing this fucking sin, please tell me to kill myself in the comments I’d love it 😍</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>